herofandomcom-20200223-history
Konekomaru Miwa
'Konekomaru Miwa '''is a supporting protagonist in the manga/anime series ''Blue Exorcist. He hails from Kyoto along with Ryuji Suguro and Renzo Shima, whom known since childhood, and is an Exwire of the True Cross Order, a student of the Exorcist Cram School, and the surviving head of the Miwa family. He is voiced by Yuki Kaiji in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Mona Marshall in the English version of the anime. Appearance Konekomaru has short, stubby hair and pale skin. Two of his defining traits are his red glasses and large ears. He is also one of the shortest characters in the series, with people like Rin Okumura and Ryuji Suguro towering over him. In fact, he is so small that the sleeves on the regular-sized school sports jacket are too long for him and must be rolled up or pushed back in order to keep them from covering his hands. Personality Konekomaru seems to be very protective of the people who raised him, and watches out for people who may try to hurt his friends and family. Konekomaru is also seen to be somewhat of a peace-maker as he is always trying to keep Ryuji Suguro from getting into fights. Sometime during his childhood, he grew a respected view of Ryuji Suguro and wishes not to hurt or upset him. Like Shima, he calls him "Bon" out of respect, despite how close the two of them are. He is also usually the one to reprimand Shima, though quietly, about his (Shima's) perverted habits. Although he is polite and kind to everyone, Konekomaru holds a bitter hatred towards Satan due to him causing the death of his family. It gets to the point that he stopped liking Rin for a period after learning he was Satan's son, though he eventually got passed this and the two became friends again. Konekomaru has also been show to have somewhat of a blunt side to his personality. When Shima proclaims "I will die" ( Ojo Shimasu) when told to cross the river of bugs with Shiemi's thighs around his head, Konekomaru merely replies that dying might purify him of his evil desires. Also, when Ryuji attempts to apologize for his actions during the forest mission, Konekomaru states that Ryuji's impudence endangers them all. Skills & Abilities Aria Konekomaru is training to become an Aria, implying that he knows a good deal about scripture and Fatal Verses. He is able to perfectly recite the first ten books of the Gospel of John in battle. During the resurrection of the Impure King, he chants sutras to augment the flames in Shima's K'rik. In the anime, he is also shown to erect a barrier, along with Shima, against the flames of Satan. Strategist He is able to work very well and create efficient strategies with little time and under a lot of pressure, as shown different times in the series. He formulates the 'Konekomaru Formation' to carry the Peg Lantern back to their camp during the training camp. This plan makes use of the talents of each of the people present at the time and is created on the fly. It not only works out perfectly but also gets them back to camp before the sun rises on the first day. Also, during the anime filler, when the Demons are attacking the True Cross Branch, Konekomaru comes up with an idea of bringing sunlight from Vatican City to the Japan Branch via mirrors. During their test in the Hall of Portraits, he demonstrates his capability as a leader. After pinpointing each of his teammates' weaknesses and fears, he manages to solve the puzzle of the "Family Portrait" leading to its defeat. Even before Rin slices up one of the portraits, he removes his glasses to avoid falling under an illusion of sorts, which turns out to be a right decision, demonstrating his intellectual perception. Category:Male Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Exorcists Category:Strategists Category:Mastermind Category:Voice of Reason Category:Priests Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Teenagers Category:Determinators Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Outright Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Lawful Good Category:Weaklings Category:Magic Category:Supporters Category:Orphans